


Not Broken

by h1nata



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, aroace!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h1nata/pseuds/h1nata
Summary: With all the talks about crushes, Keith begins to feel a bit...broken.





	Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite literally the most self-indulgent (read: personal) thing i've ever written oh my god. this is also the first (& last) thing i'll ever write that'll include my OCs
> 
> sorry allura isn't in this, maybe just for this fic she's an early college kid kldsjklds as for shiro and my other oc aqsa, they're college kiddos

“So, there’s this girl in my history class—her name’s Shay, by the way—and oh my god you guys, if she isn’t the most perfect human being I’ve ever met!” Hunk rambled on, as he’s been doing since lunch started. He hadn’t even _touched_ his lunch, he was so excited about this girl.

 

“Dude, what? You’re crushin’ on a girl now? Hunk, my man!” Lance excitedly exclaimed as he wrapped himself around his friend.

 

“You guys are so helpless, I mean, Hunk you were already doing terribly at history, now you’re going to do worse,” Pidge attempted the scold her friends, but she was quickly shut down by the group of girls finally emerging from the lunch line. “Oh, hey Connie, I saved you a seat!” Pidge awkwardly squeaked out, removing her bag from the seat next to her in order for the other girl to sit. Connie signed a quick ‘Thanks!’ with a smile before sitting. Hunk and Lance’s expressions towards Pidge made her glare at them, causing a few of the other girls to laugh.

 

“So, what’s this about a crush I’m hearing?” Mollie grinned mischievously, nudging up to Hunk in order to get him to spill (to which he complied happily to). The group then devolved into a discussion about crushes, which wasn’t so bad, but then of course Lance had to make it sexual, and that was Keith’s breaking point.

 

“Um, you know what, I think I’m going to go to the library, see you guys later.” Keith grabbed his things and left in a hurry, the group eyeing him quizzically as he walked out of the lunchroom.

 

“What’s his damage?” Hunk asked as he finally turned back towards everyone. He was answered with a bunch of shrugs, and a scoff from Lance.

 

“He probs just couldn’t handle the heat, you know he’s never shown interest in anyone—ever. I doubt he’s ever shoved his hands down his pants even once!”

 

“You seem real concerned about Keith’s needs, Lance,” Yazmin joked, earning gagging sounds from Lance.

 

“Yaz, you’re my girl, but _please_. Never say that again.” Everyone laughed at Lance’s dramatic display of disgust and continued the conversation from earlier; however, Kyla began to gather her things which got everyone’s attention.

 

‘You okay, Ky?’ Connie signed towards her best friend, confusion and a bit of concern, on her face.

 

“Yeah, I think I’m just gonna go see what’s up with Keith. Make sure he’s alright, you know? I’ll catch you guys later,” Kyla waved to her friends before throwing away her trash and making her way towards the library. She had an inkling about what Keith’s “damage” was, as she had gone through the same thing he’s probably going through right now. When she gets to the library, she eventually finds him in the farthest corner of the room. “Hey, Keith.” She whispers, lightly tapping him on his shoulder. Keith jumps with a gasp, but quickly sighs in relief when he sees that it’s just his friend.

 

“Hey,” he answers her quietly, moving his things so that she could sit beside him. “you didn’t have to come find me.”

“Dude, you’re my friend, of course I’d come looking for you if I think something’s wrong.” Kyla pouts instinctively. “Are you okay? I know we’re not really all that close yet, but still, you can tell me anything.” Keith runs his hand through his hair frustratedly after staring at the table for a moment. Kyla watches as Keith hesitates to speak, probably not quite sure how to put together what he’s feeling, or if he even wants to say how he’s feeling at all.

 

Eventually, he does turn to her, and Kyla thinks this is the most conflicted and possibly, saddened, that she’s ever seen Keith. “Ky, have you—have you ever felt.....I dunno, _broken_? Like, just, everyone always seems so excited about finding someone to love, or having s-sex or whatever, and I don’t. I never have. I thought I was normal, because Lance was really the only one that was so into flirting and stuff, but then slowly, everyone started finding their someone. Like the other day, I was looking for something in Shiro’s room, and he had a half-empty box of condoms in his nightstand! And now Hunk and Pidge have crushes, and I— I just—I don’t know.” Keith’s voice begin to crack, and Kyla pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“Look, Keith, you’re not broken. If you don’t want love or sex, then that’s fine, you’re not any less human because of that. I felt the same way, honestly; I thought that I was broken too. I thought that my father’s abuse ruined me, but even now, I realize that I’m content with just being surrounded by friends that I care deeply about.” Kyla pulled back to wipe at Keith’s face, her own eyes tearing up. “I feel like a lot of people don’t think being Asexual, or Aromantic, is a big deal or that they’re even real things at all, but there are tons of other people like us out there, Keith. So, seriously, you don’t have to feel broken, dude.”

 

Keith chuckled with a sniffle and nodded, wiping away the last bit of tears. “Thanks, Ky. I really needed that. It’s been bugging me for a while, like I always hear in passing about people’s dirty deeds, and it’s just so....gross. Like, _why_ do people discuss these things, especially in public? Where anybody could hear them? Also, I haven’t looked Shiro in the eyes since I found the condoms. I think he’s on the verge of asking me about it, and I don’t know if I can deal with that.” Kyla laughed, loudly at first, before she remembered that they were in the library, and then softly into her hands.

 

“God, I know right, like one time I walked in on Yazmin in between some girl’s legs. Just going at it! And turns out, that girl was in one of my classes. How do you live after knowing what one of your classmate’s moans sound like?” Kyla and Keith share a displeased groan followed but stifled laughter. In the middle of their discussion, the bell rang for the transition to the next class. The two of them get up and make their way out of the library, still having a quiet discussion as they go to their next class—which they actually have together, like most of their classes, except one.

 

As they sit down in their seats, Keith leans over to Kyla’s desk. “I know I already said this, but really, thanks, Ky. I feel a lot lighter now.” Keith’s smile was small, but still very appreciative, and Kyla returned it with one of her own big and bright ones.

 

“No probs, we should hang out later and talk more about it. I have plenty of websites that we can go through to help you feel a bit more validated.” Keith shook his head at Kyla’s finger guns and sat up properly just as the teacher walked into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, i don't even rly care for keith like that but imagining him & my baby kyla as qps makes me super happy, so i guess i'll die for some aroace keith


End file.
